


his mother's son

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the Alice Longbottom Memorial Prize for most remarkable first-year Auror goes to--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	his mother's son

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)   
>  Harry Potter, Any, "And the Alice Longbottom Memorial Prize for most remarkable first-year Auror goes to--"

After the ceremony, Neville takes the trophy – it wasn’t that fancy, just a simply plaque – to St. Mungo’s; Gran offers to go with him, but all his life, he’d (with varying degree of reluctance) always gone to St. Mungo’s with Gran, never alone. Today, he wants to go alone; he _needs_ to go alone, to show them – _her_ , especially – how much he’d grown.   
  
“You know, Mum, all my life they’ve compared me to Dad, and when I succeed they tell me I’m my father’s son and how Dad would be proud of me, but I hope that maybe, just maybe, from now on they’ll start to see you more in me than just in my face.”


End file.
